New In Ooo
by Editor-Bug
Summary: Young brothers Finn and Jake are now living in a strange new land. What awaits them there? Could they become... heroes? Short chapters. Read & review if you like!
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: I don't know why I'm writing this, I just am, I...I've had it on my mind. I HAVE OTHER THINGS TO DO, DANG IT! But, w'ever. I don't know how long this will be. I hope you enjoy.

Plus, in here, Finn is eight and Jake is, like, sixteen or seventeen.

Again, short first chapter.)

"Finn! Homie! Come on, please come back!"

"No! Leave me alone, Jakey!"

"Wh...Where are you going all by yourself?!"

"Wherever I wanna go! And that's away from you!"

Jake ran as quickly as he could, trying desperately to catch up to the little eight-year old human. Finally, he grew gigantic and scooped the upset boy up in his fist.

"Gotcha!"

"Ughhh!" Finn struggled in the dog's grasp."No fair! Lemme go!"

"No way, bro," Jake said sternly."I'm taking you somewhere safe."

Giant Jake walked through the seemingly endless grass fields, looking for somewhere for he and Finn to stay. Eventually, he found a large sleeping willow tree. Perfect. Setting Finn down at the very top of it (where he wouldn't attempt running away), he noticed that the kid was crying.

"Oh...Finn..." As he returned to normal size, Jake put his viola down in the grass, then sat down next to Finn atop the tree."Why are you crying, chubby?"

"You KNOW why!" Finn snapped."Dad is DEAD! And probably Mom too..." He sobbed again.

Jake pulled him into a hug."Well...you know what they always told us."

"...wh-what?"

"What Mom and Dad always told us! That when we're feelin' down, we just have to find some adventure!" Jake reminded him."It'll cheer us up!"

"Will it?" Finn crossed him arms in skepticism.

"Uh-huh! Besides, look at us! We're in a new land now! We can start right here and adventure!"

Finn thought."Well, we're going to need somewhere to live..."

"Now you're talkin'! I'm sure there's an abandoned goblin hut or something nearby."

"No, man...let's live here. In this tree."

"You want to live in a tree?"

"This one," Finn nodded.

Jake sighed."You and your strange tendencies. Fine, we'll live in the tree, if that makes you happy!"

"Yay!" Finn cheered.

The two discovered that there was already a big, house-like structure within the tree! Odd...They concluded that somebody must have there before, but whoever that was, they were gone now. Finn and Jake decided to just spend the day inspecting their new home and deciding where to place their possessions.

By the end of the day, they were exhausted.

Finn lay in his new bed."So...tired..."

"...still bummed about Mom and Dad?" Jake asked cautiously.

"Of course. But I feel better. Really. Thank you, Jake."

"No problem, Finn," Jake got into his bed, which was really a drawer."Hey, I spotted some cool-looking places not too far away. You wanna go check 'em out tomorrow?"

"Yeah...adventure..." Finn yawned in a high pitch and pulled his blanket up."Good night, buddy..."

"Good night, buddy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jake woke up to the sound of Finn sniffling. He looked over at the boy, and there were tears running down his face.

"Mom...Dad..." he muttered in his sleep."I...I miss you...ngh...come back...!" He settled.

Jake continued to watch Finn sleep. He sighed.

"Don't worry, Finn. I'm gonna take care of us..."

(A/N: Actually, pretty much all the chapters in here will be short, I don't want to take forever updating.

SO! What will Finn and Jake find on their first day in Ooo? Will Finn continue to mourn his parents' deaths? How will Jake cope? Who will they meet next? Will they become the great heroes they were always meant to be?! *sharp inhale* WILL I FINISH A MULTI-CHAPTER STORY FOR ONCE?! PROBABLY!

Alright, then. Please review, fave, follow and check out my profile for more! Au revoir!)


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: Hi there! Here's chapter two!)

"Hey, Finny, wake up," Jake shook the human.

Finn groaned and sank in his sheets."Do we have anything to eeeat?!"

"No. That's why you have to get up and help me look for food!"

"NO..." Finn pulled the blanket over his head."I'm sleeping."

"DUDE!" Jake reached for the boy's sleeping bag.

"AH!" squeaked Finn. He laughed as Jake tickled him."OKAY, I'M GETTING UP, STOP!"

The dog grinned. He took his hands away."Good! Grab that oversized backpack of yours and we'll get going!"

XXXXXXXSOONXXXXXXX

"Where do you wanna forage first?"

"I don't know..." Finn tugged at the straps of his green backpack. It was pretty big for someone his size...

"Well, what do you want for breakfast?" Jake asked him, padding through the grass.

"...candy."

"Candy? That's weird. You're weird!"

"Mom never let me have candy, okay?!" Finn argued, blushing."She said that my teeth would rot out of my head, and that an evil fairy would turn them into jewelry."

"Mm...I think she made that up. But if it's candy you want, I can smell a whole bunch coming from...THERE!" Jake pointed excitedly to the distance. There was brightly colored kingdom on the horizon, surrounded by puffy, pink trees.

"Wah-wah-wee-wah!" exclaimed Finn."Let's go!"

"Haha!" Jake grew to an enormous size, lifting Finn up with him.

Within minutes, they had reached the yummy-looking kingdom, which had some blown bubbles floating away from it, giving it a very mystical appearance. Two Banana Guards stood at the gates and noticed Finn and Jake arriving, so they took on a battle stance.

They relaxed a tad when Jake shrank down.

"Look, Jake!" Finn pointed at one of the guards."A big banana man!" He stepped up to taste it."Yummy..."

"Whoa, whoa!" the Banana Guard slapped his hand over Finn's mouth.

"Wow!" Jake marveled at the speaking fruit."A talking banana! That's bananas."

The other guard sighed and pulled out a strange horn, which he blew into."Our leader, we have visitors!" he called.

Out of the corner of his eye, Finn saw someone appear in a high window.

"Oh, how cute. Come on, Lady," he heard them say in a feminine voice.

Through the window emerged a girl in a pink dress and tiara with gummy-looking hair. She was riding what appeared to be a long rainbow-unicorn hybrid...that could fly, apparently.

Finn and Jake's eyes widened at the beautiful sight.

The two strangers landed in front of them, smiling.

"Banana Guards, you are dismissed," the girl told the talking bananas.

"Yes, princess." They bowed, then marched through the gate into the kingdom.

"A princess...?!" Finn asked in anticpation.

The princess turned the boy and giggled at his innocence.

"Yes. I'm Princess Bubblegum. Welcome to the Candy Kingdom."

(A/N: I'm lazy. Okay, I know that I say that all the time, but really. So, the usual, what do you think will happen? Are you excited? Please review, fave, follow and check my other stories. DO IT.)


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N: Hey, hey, hey! Here's chapter three, guys!)

Finn looked around. The rosy trees, the large gumball machines mounted upon the sweet walls, and even the grass that smelled of sugar. Was this entire place really made of candy?

He looked to the pink princess standing before him.

She gave a curious look."What's the matter?"

Jake answered for him."He's probably just in awe of all this candy majesty! And beautiful ladies."

He winked at the rainicorn, whose cheeks reddened.

"O~! Dangsin-eun na-ege acheom!" she said gleefully. (A/N: Sorry, I couldn't copy the Korean characters.)

Jake's smile remained plastered on his face."...what?"

"She said that you're flattering her," explained Princess Bubblegum."Lady Rainicorn is very glad to meet you, and I thank you for your kind words. I built this place myself, you know...Would you like to come into the kingdom?"

"Sure!" Finn snapped out of his momentary stupor.

Princess Bubblegum smiled at him again."What are your names?"

"I'm Jake! And this is my little babbu, Finn!" Jake finished his introduction by wildly squishing Finn's cheeks. The boy shoved Jake's hands away, embarrassed.

"Splendid. Follow me," Princess Bubblegum turned, Lady Rainicorn beside her, into the gates of the Candy Kingdom.

XXXXXXSOONXXXXXXX

"And this is the candy bowling alley, where rolling gumballs is no longer outlawed," Princess Bubblegum concluded."Well! That completes the tour! I'm sure you're hungry, right?"

Finn's stomach growled uproariously."Oh...yeah, that's kind of why we came here, Princess Bubblegum. Candy for breakfast."

"He's weird," Jake pointed out.

Princess Bubblegum frowned for what seemed like the first time all day."Oh, no, no, no. You weren't planning to nom my kingdom, were you?"

"That was...sort of the idea..." Finn replied meekly. Hey, he was telling the truth.

"I won't have that!" The princess shook her head sternly."This place is my pride and joy! It's the only thing that matters in my life! Any- -!"

"Gongju! Jinjeong, dangsin-eun geudeul-ege daleun mueongaleul jul su issseubnida!" Lady interrupted her.

Princess Bubblegum relaxed."...you're right. Sorry to get so worked up. I won't allow you eat my candy buildings, but of course, we have other treats for you."

"Yesss!" Finn and Jake bumped their fists together.

Princess Bubblegum pulled out a phone."Peppermint Butler, have some snacks brought into the castle mess hall."

XXXXXXXALITTLEBITLATERXXXXXXX

Finn, Jake, Princess Bubblegum and Lady Rainicorn sat around a little table in the castle, enjoying some cakes and pies and such.

"...um, princess," Finn spoke up. The princess looked in his direction."I've been meaning to ask you...all your candy peeps have been looking at us strangely. Did we do something wrong?"

"Actually, I've been meaning to ask you too, Finn. What...exactly what kind of creature are you?"

"I'm a human! Well, that's what my dad told me..." Finn looked down.

"A human..." Bubblegum observed Finn more closely."How interesting. Hey, so, there also haven't been very many dogs around. Nothing but candy people and 'wizards' for miles. It's cool to know that you're someone different."

"Oh..." Finn blushed and sipped some tea."Yeah, heh, I guess."

(A/N: Yeah, this chapter was kind of dull, but I'm building on it! And YES, I used Google Translate for Lady, so blame them if something's wrong with her speech. Well, please review, fave, follow, look at my profile and deviantART, and I shall see you next time. Au revoir!)


End file.
